prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship Rainbow Jewel Coord
Friendship Rainbow Jewel Coord (ゆうじょうのレインボージュエルコーデ) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Milky Rainbow. It first appeared in episode 89 worn by Dia Nijinosaki. User Appearance Dress A white dress with pale yellow fabric covering the chest and a fuchsia, pale yellow, turquoise, and indigo ribbon beneath it, connected to pearl and fuchsia scallops on the sides of the chest. Beneath this are two silver diamonds, followed by a trim of pale pastel rainbow fluff adorned by a rainbow star-shaped gem and a ruffled rainbow glittery peplum. On the back is a large glittery rainbow ribbon to match the smaller one on the rainbow band across the chest, adorned with Dia's Jewel Pact and a few turquoise gems. Rainbow fabric resides on each shoulder with a white winged sleeve decorate with alternating gems, a layer of rainbow scallops. Beneath the shoulder is a puffy white sleeve with tiny rainbow gems around the top an a trim of rainbow scallops around the bottom. The white scalloped skirt has a star and rainbow gem pattern around the bottom and rainbow lining, and between each star is a three-line pale rainbow pattern. Two rainbow gem chains wrap around the skirt, and sticking out beneath it are two ruffled layers of fabric coming in turquoise and pale yellow. Over the skirt is a split layered rainbow fabric on each side with two sections of pale rainbow fluff, the top layer decorated by rainbow star gems, while the secon layer has large half-split rainbow spheres. At each corner of the fluff around the bottom is a big crystal gem and a rainbow droplet. The user gains a fluffy rainbow choker with a rainbow gem at the center, and rainbow cuffs accent by ruffles of white on the bottom and turquoise and pale yellow on top. On the back are small pastel rainbow wings. When activated the wings become glittery and the user gains large rainbow wings with rainbow layers over them, rainbow gems, some attached to rainbows, silver sections with rainbow gems, and crystal gem chains with droplets hanging from them. On the inner wing is a pattern of white stars and colored pearls. The gems on the outfit become solid colored and the leg ribbon turns gold. Shoes White shoes with the top lined by pale pastel rainbow fluff. The sole is pearl with a rainbow on the side and tiny rainbow gems circling the top to accent the glittery rainbow ribbon at the middle, which is held by a rainbow star gem. On the left ankle are two anklets, one made from rainbow gems, the other smaller crystal gems with a rainbow gem hanging from the middle. On the left thigh is a glittery rainbow garter lined by silver tulle and crystal gems around the bottom, surrounding a single rainbow gem. Rainbow ribbon wraps around the right leg, adorned by six large rainbow gems. Accessory A glittery rainbow tiara with a fluffy, pale pastel rainbow cloud on each side. On top is a white and silver scalloped band with four rainbow gems on top. On the left corner is a layered rainbow striped wing. Game Friendship Rainbow Jewel Coord is a Pop Jewel Rare Coord from the brand Milky Rainbow. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 5. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Dia_S2_JC.png Season 2 Jewel Coords Visual.png mainimg pc.png EGkwYbjVUAA0cS6.png Image 01 jewel 5.png Main 01 jewel vol 5.png Main 191128 pc.png Image_01_daia.png Main_daia.png Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Ring Marry Daia Channel~.jpg All Jewel Idol Web Image.png Diamond Smile Arcade Cover 2.png Anime Screenshots Episode 89 Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 7.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 8.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 9.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 10.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 11.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 12.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 13.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 14.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 15.png Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 16.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 17.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 18.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 19.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 20.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 21.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 22.png KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Friendship Rainbow Jewel Dress KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Jewel Rare Coord Category:Milky Rainbow Category:Pop Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Jewel Vol. 5 Category:Nijinosaki Coord